


wont stop til we surrender

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Series: Darling, You're Always The Best [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Challenges, Choking, Coming Untouched, Deep Throating, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominant Louis, I think that's it - Freeform, Kinda, Kissing, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Safewords, Smut, Sub Harry, Submission, Submissive Harry, Subspace, Teasing, alot of hair grabbing, as expected, but it's hot, but like not one after another there's a break between them, duh - Freeform, jfc i suck at tagging, let me see if i can label them all, not the use but the mention of them, oh god here we go again, okay, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved challenges. He loved being pushed to the edge of his comfort zone and then shoved off the cliff of it into the unknown, testing him to see whether he'd land on his feet or face. Most often he lands on his feet but times come when he face plants. Sometimes he can't decide what the better option is. </p><p>Louis loves to challenge. To set a goal that's a little or a lot out of the persons reach, likes to make them work for it. He liked the person’s motivation to complete the task he asks no matter how difficult, impossible, or easy said task is. That is why he is so good at what he does, and who he does it with; Harry. </p><p> </p><p>or the one where Harry and Louis are starting a week off of work with so much time to play, and they intend to put every single moment to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wont stop til we surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So hello again! I got some good feedback on the first part of this new series, so I decided to write more! I've decided to make it a series, I have at least 9-10 new ideas for smut shots to go in this c: I do not regret one bit of this, all of this writing is from my imagination and what I like to think Harry and Louis would get up to. This, as well as the others to be written are all my personal faves, so any suggestions you have for fic ideas feel free to comment and I will try to work them in! c: Hope you enjoy this cold shower worthy smut, there's definitely more to come! Let me know what you think c: Laters baby. - Danni
> 
> Title is from Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap (It probably has nothing to do with the fic but I couldn't think of a decent name so it will have to do)

Harry loved challenges. He loved being pushed to the edge of his comfort zone and then shoved off the cliff of it into the unknown, testing him to see whether he'd land on his feet or face. Most often he lands on his feet but times come when he face plants. Sometimes he can't decide what the better option is.   
  
Louis loves to challenge. To set a goal that's a little or a lot out of the persons reach, likes to make them work for it. He liked the person’s motivation to complete the task he asks no matter how difficult, impossible, or easy said task is. That is why he is so good at what he does, and who he does it with; Harry.   
  
  
Lately they've withheld from playing, simply because they've been doing promos and interviews like crazy and that leaves little time for playing between being exhausted and crashing and then up and running again. Of course Louis still maintained control, that was constant in their relationship and really neither could thrive without that.   
  
  
But something was about to change. They have a whole week off. Louis had made it abundantly clear that the week would spend that week together, unbothered by anyone. It made Harry shiver with anticipation because this was the first time in forever where they wouldn't have to dash off somewhere and come home exhausted, unable to do anything but wrap themselves up in each other’s arms and fall asleep instantly. They could lounge and veg and cuddle and have sex and _play_ , and no one would blame them, they deserved the break.

 

When Harry wakes up in the morning to an empty bed, he’s very upset. The frownie face comes and with it comes the heavy feeling in his chest that almost makes him want to cry. Louis knew this was their first day off in what felt like ages and damn it Harry just wanted Louis to himself for the entire week, who could really blame him? He looks on the nightstand of their bed and sighs when he sees a glass of water and a note. Of course he thought to leave a note. Harry picks up the paper and leans on his left arm as he reads.

 

_Dearest Hazza,_

_Do not pout, it’s not very becoming of you. I haven’t gone far, just to Tesco’s and maybe another little stop for later. ;) Should be home in time for lunch, something good I hope. Love you bunches. – Lou xx_

Harry sighs and smiles fondly at the little sticky note of paper. Of course Louis would know Harry would pout, Harry was predictable when it came to that. The weight in his chest lifts a bit, but he still feels lonely and he doesn’t like it. He decides to busy himself.

 

The flat had gotten rather messy, what with them flying in and out and never bothering to pick up. Laundry litters the floor of every room, rushed hand jobs and blow jobs and exhausted laziness are most likely the cause, and so when Harry’s feet his the cold floor and the chilled air caresses his naked skin, he shivers, rubs his eyes and then sets to work on picking up every article of clothing in sight.

 

He starts in their shared bedroom (aka Louis’ room that they take to) and carries on out into the hall, the bathroom, the kitchen and living room until the pile has accumulated and Harry suspects that this might be all of their casual non-event clothing in the pile. He laughs to himself as he starts a load of laundry and sighs because now what does he do? The clock in the room reads 11:45 and a thrilling feeling comes over him, he decides to make lunch for him and Louis. The tomato soup is just reaching perfect heat and garlic bread is almost ready when he hears the shuffling in the apartment hallway and the key turning in the lock.

 

“Louis!” He shouts like a little girl dashing to the door and throws himself into Louis’ waiting arms. Louis picks him up and spins, being kissed breathless by the koala that is his boy. Harry cuddles close and lets himself be pinned against the front door, not even complaining about the cold against his back.

 

“You’re deliciously naked, Styles.” Harry hums and leans in to kiss Louis but Louis stops him. He presses close and rubs right where Harry needs him and Harry’s head is thrown back in a gasp and groan, baring his neck for Louis to mark. Louis tuts.

 

“So easy to get you worked up. Now, now, drop your legs, these bags are killin’ me hands.” Louis says and Harry drops his legs and looks at Louis with wide eyes.

 

He stands by the door as Louis grins and turns to go in the kitchen to put away the things he’s purchased. He sets the Tesco bags on the counter and goes into his room, an inconspicuous black bag in his hand as he goes. Harry gets chills trying to guess at what Louis’ gotten. He takes himself on shaky legs into the kitchen, finishing up the cooking. When Louis pads into the kitchen, he comes up behind Harry and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, and his lips find the crook of Harry’s neck, leaving Harry to gasp and go boneless.

 

“Smells divine.” Louis says and Harry isn’t quite sure whether Louis means the food or him.

 

“Lou,” he breathes out and Louis just chuckles, his hands roaming up and swirling around Harry’s nipples. Harry makes a small noise and his knees almost give out, and Louis laughs out loud this time.

 

“So responsive, babe. Can’t wait to play.” And Harry shivers at that, and then whines when Louis steps away from him. He’s definitely half hard and Louis just looks proud of himself.

 

“C’mon, I’m wasting away to nothing here.” Louis teases and Harry makes himself plate the soup and bread and sit down at the kitchen table with a still fully dressed Louis. Harry can’t seem to focus on eating right now. His eyes watch Louis as he sips the soup slowly and dips the bread in.

 

“I can feel you watching me.” Louis says and Harry looks down at his soup.

 

“When can we play?” Harry asks softly and looks up at Louis with impossibly big round eyes and Louis’ eyes grow dark.

 

“Well, eat up and we’ll see. Maybe I’ll leave you on edge all day. Maybe we’ll start tomorrow. Maybe we won’t all week. Who knows?” And Harry’s jaw drops and closes and he feels like he’s going to cry.

 

Louis raises and eyebrow at him when he opens his mouth again and Harry doesn’t argue but the sinking feeling in his stomach from knowing they may not play today makes him want to scream and cry and throw a hissy fit (and maybe then earn punishment which is close enough to a scene for him right about now) but instead he just slowly eats his soup even though he’s not hungry anymore. He can feel Louis’ eyes on him but he doesn’t look up. Not until Louis makes him. He doesn’t notice Louis reaching over the table until Louis’ hand is gripping his jaw and makes him look up and stare into his dark eyes, mouth hung open.

 

“Do you really think I could do that? Go a whole week knowing we had the chance and not taking it? Be serious Harry.” Harry tries to shake his head no but Louis’ grip on his chin is tight.

 

“Come over here.” Louis says in that glorious tone that makes Harry shiver.

 

Louis lets go of his chin and he moves to stand up but a raise of an eyebrow from Louis has him panting and falling to his knees. He pauses for a moment on the cold kitchen tile, and Louis doesn’t say anything, just watches. He lets the feeling sink in, of being on his knees naked and vulnerable, the cool tiles numbing his knees and legs. This is the feeling he missed. The feeling he needed.

 

When Harry opens his eyes he looks at Louis and lets out a breath and begins to crawl over to him. Louis’ eyes never leave him as Harry settles himself between Louis’ legs, hands flat on his naked thighs and back slouched and mouth red and shiny and eyes as wide as a doe. He’s so beautiful like this, and Louis is the only one with the key to seeing him in this state and he holds that dear to him. Louis taps on his back between his shoulder blades and Harry straightens his back up. Louis smiles fondly at him.

 

“You look ravishing, babe.” Louis coos softly and runs his fingers through the soft curls. Harry leans into the touch. Harry smiles at Louis with such love in his eyes.

 

“Now. You want to play, is that it?” Louis asks and Harry shivers but he smiles, nodding and Louis strokes his cheek gently.

 

“Well we can’t do that if I’m still clothed, can we?” Harry shakes his head and Louis smiles. He pops the button on his trousers and Harry’s eyes watch him the whole time, practically drooling over the smallest bit of Louis’ chest showing.

 

“Alright, unzip me.” Harry makes to do it with his hands but Louis tuts and shakes his head, and Harry puts his hands behind his back, clasping them there.

 

“Good boy.” Louis praises and Harry whimpers, he leans his head on Louis’ jeans covered thigh, staring up at Louis before leaning in and gripping the zipper between his teeth. Louis’ breath catches when Harry’s nose nudges his boxers, but Harry pulls the zipper down quickly and smiles at Louis when he’s done.

 

“Good.” Louis lifts his hips and drops both his jeans and boxers. Harry watches as Louis’ erection stands hard against his stomach, and he licks his lips and bites his bottom one, waiting for Louis’ instructions.

 

“Stop biting.” Louis says and puts his thumb on Harry’s bottom lip to release it.

 

Harry sighs. He doesn’t realize he does it, but he never fails to get scolded for it. Harry leans forward to take Louis, but Louis’ grip in his hair tightens and yanks his head back until Harry’s staring up at him with his neck fully craned back, making it a little hard to breathe.

 

“Did I tell you to do that?” Harry swallows hard.

 

“No Louis.” He breathes out and Louis nods, he takes his other hand to grip Harry’s chin, effectively opening Harry’s mouth and holding it open, Harry’s breath picks up.

 

“Now, Harry. You know how I feel about greediness. We do not take unless we’re told we can. You’ll get what I give and be thankful for it, I won’t tolerate greediness. Understand?” Harry tries his best to nod. Louis lets go of his jaw but places two fingers on Harry’s tongue. Harry doesn’t move, doesn’t close his mouth around the fingers, doesn’t do anything but breathe heavily through his nose.

 

“Now, you may take. Go on.” Harry closes around the fingers. He sucks hard and fast on them, wrapping his tongue around and dipping only the slightest to show Louis’ what he wants to do to him. Louis’ cheeks flush and after a minute he removes his fingers. Harry heaves forward slightly, and Louis squeezes his shoulder. Harry feels like he’s slipping but he’s not ready to go under yet.

 

“You’re doing good, babe. So good. Feeling fuzzy? What’s your colour?” Louis asks and Harry shivers. The safe word colour system goes as following: green is good, yellow means slow down, red means stop.

 

“Um… green?” Harry breathes out and Louis gently makes him look up.

 

“Are you sure you’re green?” Louis asks sweetly, and Harry swallows.

 

“Yes, I’m green… Just feeling fuzzy and I’m not sure that I want to go under yet, we’ve a whole day-”

 

“Harry, you can go down if you’d like. You’re so beautiful when you do. Like you said, we’ve a whole day, a whole week really. So there’s room for a nap and relax time in between playing. Let yourself go, I’ll bring you back. You’re perfect, darling.” Louis tells him gently and Harry breathes out and nods. Okay.

 

“So now that you know that, tell me your colour.” Louis says and grips his curls tightly. Harry whimpers and shivers and looks up at Louis, eyes wide and blown out.

 

“Green, green so green I promise I’m green.” He chants out and Louis laughs but releases his hair and cups his cheek.

 

“I believe you babe. Gonna suck me off? Gonna let me use your mouth?” Harry makes a soft pant and nods.

 

“Yes, yes please I want it. Please let me.” He says and Louis smiles.

 

“Kiss it.” He says and Harry leans in, face pressed right in Louis’ groin, and he makes eyes contact with Louis as he pressed a soft gentle kiss to the tip of Louis’ dick. Louis lets out a strangled sound, his eyes wide and he’s so fucking turned on right now. Harry pulls back only a little, licking the precome off his lips. Louis can’t be bothered to scold him for being greedy about it. He just entangled his hand in Harry’s curls and pushes him closer.

 

“Take it babe, take me.” Harry drops his jaw and waits, let’s Louis give what he wants and takes it.

 

He closes his mouth around Louis and Louis gasps, enveloped warmth of Harry’s mouth and fuck he just wants to wreck Harry, and he knows Harry would let him. Harry stays still, let’s Louis use him as he wants. Louis is gentle at first, letting Harry work his way up to taking him completely. Louis grips Harry’s curls tighter and pushes him down all the way. Harry is surprised, makes a soft noise and his gag reflex triggers, he swallows around it and wills away the tears in his eyelashes and down his cheeks, breathing heavily through his nose.

 

When Harry is gasping for air Louis pulls him off, lets him breathe before pushing him back on for longer. The noises coming from Louis are positively pornographic. When Harry is held down for a good twenty seconds, Louis can feel it. It’s approaching, the hot coil in his stomach winding tightly.

 

“I’m close, Haz. So close.” He breathes out, pulling Harry up and only giving him the tip to take. Harry sucks hard and insistent, and Louis shoves him down at the last moment, and then he’s coming. White spots blind his vision, he just holds Harry down until he comes back to it. when he pulls Harry back off of him, he nearly comes a second time.

 

Harry is wide eyed, so fucking gone. His eyes are red rimmed and teary from being held down on Louis for so long, his cheeks bright pink. His lips are sinful, red and covered in Louis’ come, and when Harry opens his mouth, Louis can see Harry hasn’t swallowed yet, and he groans.

 

“Swallow.” Louis tells him and Harry does as told, swallowing over and over until it’s gone. Louis trails his thumb across Harry’s lips and places it in Harry’s mouth so he can get the last of it. Harry takes it happily, his eyes so fond of Louis and so happy and Louis knows he must be under, that happy fuzzy medium between flying and up.

 

“You’re so wonderful Hazza, come up here.” Louis pats his lap and slowly Harry stands and places himself in Louis’ lap, careful not to nudge Louis’ now soft dick. Louis can see how hard Harry is and he smiles at him.

 

“Such a good boy, not coming for me. I think you deserve it, don’t you?” Louis asks and Harry’s eyes widen, his head falls to Louis’ shoulder as he garbles nonsensical words into the soft skin and begs for Louis to touch him. It doesn’t take much, the drag of Louis’ dry hand is a bit painful but it makes Harry screech out a very high pitched noise, three tugs and it’s over, he’s spilling on Louis’ fist and panting into his shoulder. Louis is praising him like crazy, telling him how he’s such a good boy, so good for Louis and Harry is smiling and so happy you could practically see the little hearts floating out his ears.

 

“Beautiful baby. Hello. Would you like to curl up on the couch for a cuddle?” And Harry nods because he’d really love that. He looks so fond of Louis and Louis manages to clean his hand on the napkin Harry set out for him and then lifts Harry like he weighs nothing and gets them situated on the couch. Louis wraps Harry in their fluffiest blanket and makes a Harry burrito (which has Harry in a giggle fit for a good five minutes over it) and then sets Harry between his legs and lets him rest on his chest. The two watch boring television until they’re seeing the inside of their eyelids and not caring at all about anything other than the others company.

 

When Harry wakes up three hours later to an empty couch he’s surprised. H back up again and Louis is nowhere to be seen. What he’s even more surprised about is the fact that his wrists are bound together. Simple rope work, around the wrists twice and cinched in the middle, loose enough that it doesn’t hurt but not so loose to get out of. He’s instantly turned on by that, he looks over his body to see if anything else has been done, but he finds nothing. He’s really not sure what he’s supposed to do. He doesn’t want to move, because what if Louis didn’t want him to move? What if Louis didn’t want him to call out? He supposed he would take the risk of that.

 

“Louis?” He calls; he hears a small noise down the hall and then the padding of Louis’ feet against the floor. Louis comes from the hallway still deliciously naked and Harry’s chest rises and falls and Louis’ eyes rake his body, he feels so exposed and he loves it.

 

“Hello beautiful.” Harry blushes at that. Harry isn’t one to care about gender related compliments or names, if Louis calls him beautiful or pretty he takes that as one of the biggest compliments, it’s as simple as that.

 

“Hi. Um, we still playing?” Harry asks hopefully, and Louis laughs. He grabs Harry’s hand restraints by the middle and pins it above Harry’s head, making his body stretch and causes Harry to gasp. Louis straddles Harry’s waist and pinches a nipple playfully.

 

“What do you think?” He says and Harry can hear the fond in his voice and a little bit of teasing. Harry whines and tries to shift his hips up but Louis gives a light smack to his thigh and that’s that.

 

“Think you’re up for a challenge, Hazza?” And Harry shivers at that because of course he is, he’s willing to do anything Louis wants him to do (within their limits of course) and no matter how hard the task might be. He looks at Louis with wide eyes and swallows.

 

“Yes.” He replies and it’s airy and light and Louis smiles. He stands up and pulls Harry up by his restrained wrists, and holds his waist when he’s a little off balance. When he’s steady Louis pushes him forward gently and Harry begins to walk to where ever Louis tells him which ends up being their bedroom. Harry looks around for some sort of clue as to what they’re doing, but there’s nothing, the room looks exactly the same.

 

“Kneel.” Louis says and Harry instantly goes to his knees in the middle of the floor. His bound wrists lay on his thighs. Louis walks around him and looks down at him with a smile.

 

“You ready?” Louis asks and Harry heaves out a breath but he nods. Louis shakes his curls which makes Harry smile. Louis goes over to the bedside table, retrieves something and returns to Harry. When Harry looks at Louis’ hands he gasps.

 

“Oh.” Harry breathes and meets Louis’ eyes before returning his gaze to his hands. In them lies a black piece of silk fabric, long and not too wide but wide enough, and Harry knows what Louis intends to use it for. He’s going to blindfold him.

 

“Is that a good oh?” Louis asks and Harry nods, looking up at Louis with a clear face.

 

“Would you like to know what the challenge is before or after this goes on?” Louis asks and Harry contemplates his choices and a chill runs up his spine.

 

“After, please.” He replies. Louis smiles.

 

He leans down, gripping Harry’s chin and manhandling him until he’s kissing him breathless, his hand slipping down to hold Harry’s neck gently, not enough to cut off his air but enough to prove how much power Louis truly has and Harry gasps. Louis knows just what to do to get him going, and that’s definitely _something_. When the kiss is over Louis straightens out the blindfold and holds it up. Harry gulps anxiously. They’ve done this before, it’s not new, but sometimes the vulnerability gets to be too much for Harry, and there have been times where he’s needed to safe word out. Louis eyes him for any trace of doubt in the plan.

 

“Harry, look at me.” Harry looks up, and Louis gives him a look with the raise of his eyebrows. Harry stares back determined.

 

“You know your colours. I expect you to use them if you need to. Okay?” Louis asks and Harry nods.

 

“Words, Harry.” Louis commands and Harry stiffens and stares him in the eyes.

 

“Yes Louis, I will use my colours if I need to. I promise.” Harry replies and Louis nods. He holds out the blindfold again before stepping forward and he waits for Harry to close his eyes. Once he does, he places the black fabric on Harry’s eyes, and begins to wrap it around Harry’s head, twice over his eyes to ensure the darkness. He knots it at the back of Harry’s head snugly, and Harry breathes out a shaky breath when it’s done.

 

“How does it feel?” Louis asks, his voice so much sharper now that all he sees is black.

 

“Good, thank you.” Harry replies calmly.

 

“Can you see?” Louis questions, his voice has moved to behind Harry and Harry didn’t even notice until now. He trembles a moment.

 

“No, I cannot see anything.” He answers and Louis nods his head but he doesn’t know that.

 

“Now, we’re a little too close to the door, I’m going to need you to crawl forward until I say stop. Can you do that?” Louis asks, taunting Harry. It would be difficult, blinded and bound but he would try.

 

“Yes.” Harry says before pushing his body forward so he’s on his hands and knees and he begins to crawl forward until Louis says ‘stop’. He goes to move back to kneel but Louis tells him not to, so he doesn’t.

 

“Now, here’s that little challenge I mentioned earlier. Are you ready?” Louis asks, and Harry gets chills.

 

“Yes, Louis.” Harry knows that Louis likes it when he tries to give answers better than just ‘yes, no’ to his questions so he tries to remember to use his words as much as he can.

 

“Right then. You see, I’ve got about ten chapters left in my reading and I intend to finish it tonight. And I would like to sit in here in the swing chair, because it’s the comfiest. And I’d like to have a drink in here, but it appears we don’t have a table in here to set it on…” Louis’ voice travels in circles around Harry as he speaks.

 

“And I know how much you like challenges, Hazza, I was thinking this could be one of them. I am going to read my ten chapters, with my drink right beside me because it will be sat on your back. But you mustn’t spill it, or else there will be consequences.” Harry gasped at this. Oh god.

 

“Do you think you can do it, Hazza?” And no, Harry isn’t sure he can do it, because reading takes a long time, and a drink is cold or hot, added sensations on top of spending all that time on his hands and knees, it sounded like a near impossible challenge. But Harry was never one to turn down a challenge, not even if a punishment was tagged along with it if he failed.

 

“Yes, I can try.” Harry says evenly though his head is swirling. Louis’ hand brushes along Harry’s spine and he bites his lip to refrain from shivering again or making noise. He earns a swat on the bum and he makes a small ‘oh’ noise.

 

“Stop biting. I won’t hesitate to use something to make you stop, Harry. Be good.” Louis warns and Harry does shiver this time because it’s tempting to disobey that but then again a punishment would surely follow and he was quite interested in the challenge currently set.

 

“I’m going to go get my drink now, you stay here. Don’t move.” Louis says with a playful tap this time and Harry smiles even though he knows he’s alone in the room now, Louis’ feet padding away.

 

Harry’s knees ache and his shoulders ache and everything is aching but it feels good and Harry pants out a short breath. He’s tempted to go down onto his forearms but he doesn’t dare, Louis could be at the door watching him and he doesn’t want to disobey him. He stays perfectly still until he hears Louis return. He hears the faint _click, click_ noise of the can Louis’ opening and he listens for Louis’ feet, and he is confused when he doesn’t hear them. A finger trails his ribs and surprises him, and they touch his back, straightening him out.

 

“Remember, don’t spill it, Hazza.” Louis says and Harry nods. He braces himself and then-

 

“Oh fuck.” Harry breathes out as the cold can rest right in the middle of his back on the flat area of it. It literally feels like Louis has placed ice right in the middle of his back in a small circle, and he wants to move and take a chill but if he does the can will fall, resulting in a failed challenge. Louis doesn’t get mad at him for cursing, he simply drags a cold finger along his side and down his bum.

 

“How’s that feel, Haz?” Harry lets out a shaky breath.

 

“G-good, Christ.” Harry says with a whimper as his arms tremble.

 

“I’m sitting down now, time begins now.” Louis tells him calmly and Harry hears him sit in the swing chair and crack open his book. Harry sighs and hangs his head to relax his neck, this is gunna be a while.

 

Every so often Louis would unexpectedly brush a toe down his side, or along the back of his thigh, or other places and Harry has to refrain from shaking and jumping at the feeling he didn’t know was coming. Half an hour in, the can begins to collect condensation from being a cold can in a room temperature setting. The condensation drips down the can and onto Harry’s back, drifting own his sides and dripping off his sides. It makes him tremble and he tries so hard to keep still. To his luck the can never spills so much as a drop of whatever beverage it is. He feels like he’s about to lose it at about an hour and a half in.

 

Louis has turned up the teasing with his toes, scratching and feather light touches, Harry can never anticipate when or where the next will be or what it’s going to feel like. When Louis’ toe trails down across his bottom he lets out a frustrated sound and pants out air, and he hears Louis sigh and shut the book. Harry nearly leaps for joy. He did it. But the victorious feeling is short lived when Louis gets out of the swing chair and comes in close to his ear.

 

“Be right back babe, hold on a little bit longer.” Louis whispers and leaves a feather light kiss on Harry’s lips and then he’s gone and Harry whines, he feels his eyes tearing behind the blindfold.

 

His knees are shaking no matter how much he wills them not to, his arms feel like Jell-O and he’s not sure how they’ve held strong (apart from the trembling) for so long. He’s panting and trying so hard to keep still, and then he hears Louis coming back into room. He makes a strangled noise and can feel Louis kneeling beside him. He removes the can from Harry’s back, and Harry slumps from his position. Louis pulls him into his chest, removes the blindfold and holds him. Harry trembles, his breathing is heavy and hard and Louis just brushes his fingers through Harry’s curls.

 

“Hey darling, you did so good. I’m so proud of my boy, Harry. You did so well. So, so good.” Harry is crying gently but he’s smiling, his eyes blown and he looks up at Louis like he’s the sun.

 

“I did good?” He asks so softly Louis just smiles at him and wipes his tears.

 

“You did. I was hoping you would do it, because now I have a surprise for you. Unless you’re too tired, I know that took a lot out of you.” Harry thinks for a moment. He worked hard for this, he deserves a surprise. He blinks his eyes and they clear a little as they stare at Louis.

 

“No, I’d like my surprise, please.” Louis coos.

 

“So polite, babe. Alright, you may have your surprise. We’re going to keep your hands like this, okay?” Louis asks and Harry nods because yeah, it’s okay.

 

“Can you get to the bed? Louis asks and Harry tries to stand up. He gives Louis a look and Louis smiles softly at him.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll help.” Louis says and stands up, he helps Harry to his shaky unbalanced feet and over to the bed, Harry lays on his back with his bound wrists on his stomach. He watches Louis go into the top drawer of their shared dresser, and he pulls out the inconspicuous black bag and strolls back over to Harry.

 

“Now, you tell me if you want to continue, or we can stop. Okay?” Harry nods as Louis sits beside him on the bed. Harry just watches Louis, his chest rising and falling heavy. His eyes widen when Louis opens the bag and reveals his surprise.

 

“Oh Lou, you remembered.” Harry’s eyes never leave Louis’ hands as he turns the riding crop over in his hands.

 

The crop is perfect to Harry, it had caught Harry’s eye immediately when the two took a shared trip to their favourite sex shop. The burgundy red colour of the leather bit had sparked Harry’s interest, he was so used to seeing simple black and some silvers but never such a colour as the deep burgundy red he saw before him. The leather tip was flat and wide and looks like it could give a killer sting. The rod of the crop is flexible to bend a bit to give a better snap, the handle black leather with the slightest hint of that burgundy coming through.  Harry had been entranced by it, his fingers had touched the bit of the crop until Louis physically removed him from that area of the store. Harry was positively beaming right now.

 

“Of course I remembered. I never forget, babe. Now, how’re you feeling?” Louis asks as he’s removing the tag from the end.

 

“Green, so green, please Louis, please.” He pleads and Louis grins at him.

 

“You want it?” Louis asks and Harry nearly chokes when he whines.

 

“So badly, please.” He says again and Louis taps his hip.

 

“Turn over, knees. Arms above your head.” Harry assumed the position he was told, on his knees with his bound hands stretched out and his face down, hovering above the mattress, naked and ready bum in the air at Louis’ mercy.

 

Louis kneels in front of Harry’s head but Harry doesn’t look up, the colour of their sheets is all he can see. He breathes out sharply when the leather bit of the crop trails across his skin softly, just teasing along his shoulders and back and leaving goose bumps in its wake. He shivers in anticipation. Louis presses it to the small of his back, and remains still.

 

“Spread your knees wider.” Louis commands and Harry follows it instantly, his ass in the air more giving Louis a view of what was his. Harry trembles at that.

 

“Quite shaky today Hazza.” Harry didn’t say anything about that, he simply panted and then-

 

“Oh.” Harry breathes out.

 

Louis begins to trail the crop between his cheeks, right over his puckered and waiting hole. Louis chuckles at his reaction. He fists his hand in Harry’s curls and presses Harry’s face down into the mattress to make it feel like he had more control over the boy under him even though he had all of it already. Harry panted, the feeling of being pinned like this was so hot, his cock hung so hard and neglected between his legs. The feeling of the cold rod part between his cheeks against him _there_ made Harry shiver and push back against it, friction there was better than nothing and hell, he wanted it so badly. Louis’ grip tightened in his hair, causing him to squeak and moan and fuck.

 

“Don’t be greedy, this is a reward for being good, Harry. Do not make it turn into a punishment, I can take it away as fast as I give it. You know that.” Louis gives Harry’s ass a good slap that makes Harry’s body jolt forward and a whine erupt from him. Louis leaves the area above Harry’s head and goes into unknown territory behind Harry, and Harry doesn’t even dare move. Louis’ hands rub his ass, caress and grab and make sure Harry knows that Louis is touching what is his and only his.

 

“Gunna warm you up Haz, count for me.” Louis tells him. The smacks lay down in quick succession until Harry’s bum is properly blushing pink and Harry is breathing shakily with every draw of air and every count that lays another hit to his scorching skin. When ten comes Louis stops, instead of hitting he rubs the now tender area.

 

“So good Harry. Want me to give you what you want?” Louis asks and Harry garbles out a nonsensical slew of _yes please Louis, love you, please , loveyouloveyouloveyou_ and Louis knows he’s going under.

 

“What’s your colour?”

 

“Green, please.” Harry begs and Louis nods though Harry can’t see him.

 

“Alright, babe. Don’t come until I say.” Harry whimpers at that but he knows he won’t because Louis’ told him not to, and he never comes without permission from Louis when playing like this, it’s like an unspoken rule that Louis likes to remind him of each time.

 

Louis drags the crop along Harry’s pink cheeks before pulling it back, making Harry shake. He takes the leather bit in his left hand, bends back and _smack!_ It lands right on Harry’s exposed hole. Harry jolts forward, not expecting it, the words leaving his mouth don’t make sense to Louis anymore but that’s okay, because between the lines of the nonsense he hears the small _loveyou_ and _please’s_ and that’s enough to know to continue going.

 

Louis alternates between cheeks, landing soft and hard blows and when he feels more confident in his swings he lands two at a time, and Harry never knows what’s coming. He’s sobbing into the sheets at this point, soft mewls coming out and _thankyou_ ’s and Louis thinks he’s never been more beautiful. Harry is so raw like this, so exposed and open and vulnerable and so, so beautiful. Louis continues to land the hits to the cheeks, sometimes to his hole again which makes a beautiful yelp come out, and then he goes for the tender, soft, unprepared skin of Harry’s beautiful thighs. Harry really screams at that, the sting and bit so much more intense and unfamiliar to him. He can only withstand a few of those before Louis can tell he’s about to call ‘yellow’ so Louis returns to Harry’s bum. Louis lands the last hit to the soft skin between Harry’s heavy balls and his bum, at the same time he simply says ‘Come’ and Harry just does.

 

He comes so hard he’s seeing spots in his vision, he’s crying so hard into the sheets and Louis’ hand is covering the tip of his cock so the sheets don’t get covered in his spunk. When Louis’ hand moves after cleaning him off with a tissue he flops the remainder of his body on the bed and full out sobs. All the tension in his body releases and the weight of stress and everything is lifted. He doesn’t quite remember Louis untying his hands, but Louis picks him up gently, careful of his bum and cuddles him whispering soft words of ‘so good Hazza, beautiful boy, made me so happy’ and Harry is so green he could burst. His bum hurts in the best way and god he feels so good.

 

“Love you.” Harry murmurs from where he’s curled up in Louis’ arms and Louis smiles and shifts a tendril of hair out of Harry’s face.

 

“You coming back down?” Harry sighs and opens his eyes.

 

“Do I have to?” Harry asks and Louis laughs.

 

“Well, you don’t have to, but I’d very much like it if you came back to me so I can put soothing gel on your bum and cuddle you.” Harry hums.

 

“Okay, gimme a minute, I’ll be right with you.” His slow drawl even slower and liquefied and so beautiful. It takes him another ten minutes but Louis doesn’t blame him, just holds him and pets his curls until Harry is sighing and blinking and Louis knows he’s back.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Louis asks.

 

“Wonderful, thank you…” Harry’s face is happy, but he realizes something and it turns to one of horror like he’d been bad.

 

“What is it?” Louis asks, confused.

 

“I never- I’m sorry I never got you off I’m so sorry I-“ Louis laughs.

 

“Hazza, that job has been taken care of darling, you did amazing. Perfect, really. That was so wonderful.” And Harry sighs because he missed Louis coming again.

 

“One of these times I’m going to be up the entire time, just so I can see you come over and over again.” Louis kisses his forehead.

 

“Is that a goal?” Louis asks with a laugh. Harry grins.

 

“Number one on my bucket list, actually.” Louis laughs and covers his face. He kisses Harry breathless and gives him a devious smile.

 

“Well we couldn’t let that bucket list goal go to waste now can we?” Harry just grins back at him, completely in love with this boy.

 

_Promises, promises._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
